


Appreciation

by eveshka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka





	Appreciation

The next day, Ignis returned to his apartment to find six cans of Ebony carefully placed on his counter with a single black ribbon tied inexpertly in a bow that he recognized as the one he'd taught Noctis years ago. Indeed.

 

\----

Text only version:

 

[Hey Specs?]

[If I wanted to tell someone how I felt about them, how would I do it? Asking for a friend.]

[Is this of a romantic nature?]

[Uh, don't think so.]

[Find something they appreciate and gift it to them without cause or expectation. A nice bow should suffice, but I caution against red.]

[Right, got it. Thanks.]

[Always, Noct. And tell Prompto that he can ask me directly next time.]

The next day, Ignis returned to his apartment to find six cans of Ebony carefully placed on his counter with a single black ribbon tied inexpertly in a bow that he recognized as the one he'd taught Noctis years ago. Indeed.


End file.
